It Started With A Shirt - NorIce
by actuallycanadaswife
Summary: Norway wakes up one morning, finding Iceland in his room with just a pair of underwear and one of Norways shirts. What happened the night before? Find out, only on ! Rated T for mentions of the bedroom boogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Emil**

All my shirts were dirty and smelly (the price of puberty), so I was on a quest to find at least one clean.

I walk down the hall to my brothers room to steal one of his shirts. As I slowly open the door to his room, I regret only having my underwear on, because he had a window open. _In the middle of the winter_. And the stupid was still sleeping (8am in the morning).

I put on one of Lukas' shirt before going up to the window to close it (I didn't want him to catch a cold). But as soon as I touched it, a horrifying screech cried through the room. I squeezed my eyes together as I closed it, the window still screeching, and I heard Lukas waking up.

"Huh?" Lukas said, shooting up from bed. "Emil?" he asked after a while, and I silently swore over that I'd woken him up. He looked up at me, and saw me in his shirt and no pants. I mumbled another swear word.

"What happened last night?" he asked me.

"Oh, well, you got drunk, just like the others… and yeah", I trailed off. Now don't get me wrong; the 'and yeah' was what it looked like. It was an 'and yeah', and that was it. Nothing happened after that Lukas became drunk.

He eyed me for about three seconds, before hiding his face in his hands. "Oh god", I heard him whisper to himself.

I was just about to leave when he looked up. "How was it?" he blurted out of his mouth.

How was what? The _drinking_? Like usually? I wouldn't possibly know, since I don't and can't drink.

"Uh, good, I guess" I mumbled and exited the room. I went back after three seconds and thanked him for letting me borrow the shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lukas**

I was ' _good, I guess_ '?! Okay so I became drunk, I _did it_ with my _brother_ (even though since we're countries, it doesn't matter if we're siblings or not), and then he says that I was 'good, I _guess_ '? He _guessed_?! I was much better than that.

I rise up from my bed and put on some clothes. It was too early for literally anyone,but Emil, to be awake, and especially after a 'party night'.

To avoid social interaction with my younger brother, I sat down by my computer to check my e-mails. But my thoughts weren't really there. They were wandering away to different questions.

 _Did this mean that we were together_? _Why didn't I remember it? Had we talked about being together? Should I just assume that we were?_ _ **Are we together?**_

After a while I stopped reading e-mails (which were mostly from my boss) and went down to eat something for breakfast.

The kitchen was empty, which meant that Emil was either 1) in his bedroom or 2) in the livingroom (or 3) in the bathroom, but whatever). I made myself a sandwich and walked into the livingroom, finding my brother sitting on the couch, watching some American show he had on a DVD (he was obsessed with that kind of stuff).

 _Should I just assume that we were together? Do I_ want _that? Uh, yeah, I do._

I seated myself next to my little brother, kind of close, and started eating on my sandwich. He barely looked at me. He _didn't_ look at me. Oh my god, he didn't _look_ at me.

I scooched closer to him, and looked at me for about one second, before changing his focus back to the TV. _Oh. My. God._ I felt like strangling him.

But I didn't, luckily. Instead I put away the plate which the sandwich had been on, and laid down on his lap.

Finally I got some real attention. Emil's head jerked up as he felt me lay down, and then he looked down at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled, and I could almost guess why he didn't want me there.

"I'm just lying here", I said innocently, fighting the urge to bat with my eyelashes.

"Please don't", he said, looking back at the TV.

"Why not?" I asked, reaching one hand to his hair. I got to play with it for about half a second before he swatted away my hand.

 _Will he stop playing hard to get?!_

After what felt like forever of me sitting there, staring at my little brother, and him looking down uncomfortably at me, I decided to go do something else (yes, please, play hard to get, but not too hard).

I stood up and took my plate. As I was going to leave the room, I turned around and gave Emil a small kiss on his lips.

He didn't kiss me back, but the look on his face made up for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emil**

Okay, what the fuck. What the actual _fuck._ What. The. Fuck. Was. Happening.

I sit in front of _Twin Peaks_ , staring of into a blank space, just repeating of what just happened in my head.

1) My brother almost acted a bit flirtatious, 2) my brother put his head in my lap and 3) my brother _kissed_ me.

I curl myself into a ball and hide my face between my legs, trying to deny the fact that I was blushing.

Not that my blush meant anything. I blush over the weirdest things. If I get a wrong answer in class, or if Leon calls me nerdy, so why wouldn't I become blushy if someone _kissed_ me.

Two days. It's been two days since the morning of the kiss, and Lukas is acting even weirder and weirder for every hour passing.

For example, I was making dinner yesterday, and from out of nowhere Lukas comes and starts _nibbling on my ear_. I mean, what?! And you should see the dirty looks Tino is shooting me, and how the rest of the Nordics look at us weirdly.

As if we were an _item_. Which we _weren't_.

I opened the door to the house and waited for Leon to go inside before I went after him.

"I'm just going to warn you", I told him as we were taking off our shoes, "that Lukas will act _weird_."

He shrugged it off as if he knew what kind of weird I was talking about.

"Hey, welcome home", I hear a soft voice say. I turn around and find Lukas leaning against the door post.

"Hi", Leon says before I can even greet my brother.

"Leon." Lukas eyed him coldly, before walking up to me and putting an arm around my waist, pulling me close. I wriggle myself out of his grip and take Leon with me to my room (stop getting ideas).

As soon as I closed the door behind us, Leon turned around and looked at me with big eyes.

"Like, what the frigging fruk what that all about!" he said, seating himself on my bed. I seated myself on the floor.

"He, like, looked as if he was going to kill me!" Leon continued, chuckling lightly. "Talk about, like, protective brother."

I looked down at the ground. "It's been weirder. He's been _kissing_ me. On my _mouth_."

Leon looked at me for a few seconds, blinking. Slowly comprehending what was going on.

And then, as the awesome friend and analyst he was, he asked me when this had started, already wanting to solve this 'case'. I told him shortly and fast, while resting my head against my wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lukas**

I was standing outside his door, leaning against the wooden door. I hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but I had heard Emil saying my name, and I just _needed_ to know what they were talking about.

"But, like, you don't think that he took the whole situation wrong...?" I heard Leon ask. "Like, I mean, maybe he, like, thought you two had-" he trailed off, and I could imagine Emil's face in there.

It took me a while to figure what he ment. And when I did, I swear to the holy butter lords; I freaked out.

So we _hadn't_ done anything. And we _weren't_ anything. And I seriously just assumed that before even asking him.

Holy shit.

I am an idiot.

To ever even think anything like that. That he'd want me _in that way_.

No wonder he was looking so confused and scared every time I kissed him.

 _You fucking idiot_.

Then a few other words (quiet as in whsipers) were exchanged, but I was too up in my head to hear them. I leaned back against the door and drowned myself in thoughts about... yeah some shit. Something to get me and my thoughts out of here. But all I could think of was Emil. All I could think of was how cute Emil was when he blushed, and that extremely attractive smile, and all that... hotness.

The door suddenly gave away, and he fell backwards. Standing in the doorway, almost right above him, Emil was standing.

"Oh hey", they said in a chorus.

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating this! I have been too consumed by schoolwork and my other story to, like, even bother trying to write this. But now I'll try to post these chapters more frequently (even though the end is close). Okay anyways, thanks for reading this total shit and I love you.**

 **Until next time, bye! 3**


End file.
